


Memories Unveiled

by TweekingOut



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweekingOut/pseuds/TweekingOut
Summary: Cold as ice, that's they will call him. Cold like his eyes. Until on a fateful day a moon pearl drops from the sky like a rocket. It's mysterious swirling color has the power to unlock memories long forgotten. However, there are some things that were much better left forgotten...Rating may go up, so be warned of possible graphic themes in future chapters.





	1. Prologue: Moon Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read with caution. If mentions of abuse and graphic depictions of violence bother do not read future chapters. All chapters with these contained will be marked in these beginning notes!

 

Darkness coated the beautiful stars, as large puffs of white floated down onto anything it could touch. The wind struck like a sharp knife, especially atop the decrepit old Stone Tower. Since the death of it’s master, the tower of winds seemingly lost it’s luster. The long cared for walls decaying easily under minimal duress. In the harsh frigid air surrounding the tower’s atmosphere, sat a man. On the topmost floor; lying above the darkest clouds. The flat surface was alight with only the stars of night and the new moon. Brown leather gloved hands laid back behind to support him. Wrapped in soft gear, and an out of place pitch black scarf sat a lonely hero.  It had been many long rough years before he brought himself to even look at this tower. This tower that was cause and cure for many things. Now on this very special night; the night of another year turning. It had officially been two thousand long years since the goddesses had found fit to create their land of Hyrule. Or so says the legends, if one believed in them. The sky was suddenly ablaze with the light of a falling comet.

Honey blonde strands swayed from piercing winds. Blowing away to reveal eyes that matched the ice around him. Vio looked up into the dark sky, being this high up in the world, seemed almost inhuman. To breathe the same air as he had: the Mage of Winds. 

 

Sharp blinding light filled the tower as it came crashing down hard. The tower shook harshly at the impact. No doubt the object left a hole in the top. A few more walls crumbled compromising the already shaky structure. Thankfully missing the purple clad hero, it ricocheted into the basement of the Tower. Vio got up quickly startled. There was a glowing bright light illuminating the path downwards. Ice blue eyes analyzed the comet to no avail. He could not determine its form with the pale lilac around it so bright. He got up cautiously, making his way on the steps. The closer he got the light, the dimmer it shone. Finally he managed to find the location of this mysterious object. It was a moon pearl, wrapped into a necklace. There was a strange aura coming from the orb, which was not a deep blue black. Rather the orb was a rich violet which seemed to swirl.

Vio carefully collected the strange fallen star. Upon closer examination, it seemed safe to touch. He wrapped the necklace around his pale neck, tucking it under the scarf. After looking around the site more the blonde decided to return to the Castle. He walked back in the growing snowstorm. Vio snuck into the closed gates expertly, assuming no one had noticed his absence. He had done this many times before. His arrogance caused his dismay, in being caught by none other than their team’s leader. 

“Where have you been?” Link scolded like a mother. In Vio’s opinion, he had been spending far too much time with their Princess. “Do you know how late it is? You made us all worry!” For the big talk, he was honestly concerned. He made a face at his brother when he received a stare in response. “Vio I’m serious.” he ran a hand through his golden blonde hair. Link’s tone softened. “Look, just come in okay? Red made hot cocoa.” He insisted on dragging the unresponsive Hylian to the main room. There sat another blonde, smaller and wider than the rest. He wore a festive red sweater, true to his own name. The tiny hero perked up, shoving a mug of hot chocolate into his hands. Vio gave him an appreciative look, removing his leather gloves. He sipped the warm drink.

“Thank you.” He could feel the warmth spreading to his frozen appendages already. Link looked satisfied and sat down on the couch. Vio watched as Red continued his cooking process. The honey blonde got lost in his thoughts for awhile. He looked up as Link distracted him with a conversation. Vio snuck away when they got to an intense topic. They weren’t paying attention to him anymore, giving plenty of opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

 

He managed to safely retreat to his own room, where a fire was glowing. He didn’t recall starting one before he left, and he always locked the door. It seemed odd to him, that there would be such a well stoked fire roaring in his room at this time of night. Vio removed his outer wear and gear. He placed them neatly in a pile, the scarf on top. Making use of this mysterious fire, he sat nearby researching. He spent the rest of night seeking an answer about the oddly colored pearl. The honey blonde fell asleep when early morning hit, head bowed into his chest. He opened his eyes barely at a strange weight on his shoulders. There was a warm blanket draped and wrapped around him, his book marked and moved to a spot away from the fire. He looked up curiously, but could find no culprit. His room was empty as it ever was.

Too tired to give it any more thought, his head hit his chest again. The necklace shined on its own, as he fell into a deep sleep. Behind his eyes came a face he thought he’d never see again. Brilliant red eyes shone around a slim pale face, deep purple hair swayed into his vision. Vio couldn’t wake up no matter how hard he tried. He gasped for breath in a panic while hands wrapped around his neck. The honey blonde looked down as fear and pain shocked through his body, only to find it was his own hands choking him. He awoke with a start, hitting his head hard on the hearth. Vio winced and looked around, light streamed into the open window that blasted cold winter air. The fire was out, smelling terribly like ash and burnt papers. He stood up shakily, dark circles under his eyes. He shook his head and sat down on his bed. There was nothing  he could say or think that didn’t lead to that dream. He couldn’t understand what had caused such sudden nightmare to pop out at him.

He laid down on the bed; unable to fall back asleep. Vio touched his new necklace which was curiously warm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Vio felt a shiver run down his spine harshly. He opened his eyes quickly, ruby red met his own. They were just a few inches away. He blinked and the eyes disappeared as quickly as they had came. The violet hero was left with a pit in his stomach, and the same cold feeling down his spine. This time, he passed out.  



	2. First Memory: Obscurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: depictions of violence and gore.

Deep eyes seemed to glow and glower in the darkness. The small orbs seemed to be narrowed at him. The feeling brought a sweat across the hero’s skin. Coldness crept up Vio’s spine, as they disappeared. Leaving him bathed in the impenetrable dark room, almost breathless. He took as deep a breath as he could manage without coughing. Panic set in upon understanding he could not even see his hands in front of his face. Vio forced himself to his bare feet. They ached with every pound put on them. There was absolute silence for a moment, until chains rattled behind him. For some reason, this struck the hero as odd. There was a loud crack next to his ear that made him freeze. The blonde’s breath stopped as the red eyes moved past him; where he had been sitting. He stepped away, tapping on the stone beneath him. The blond unknowingly left foot marks. 

Vio kept going until his feet met something wet. Breath came quickly as light flooded his senses harshly. There was pooling red at his feet and trail of it behind him. It took a moment to adjust to the bright environment. A loud exhale in his right ear made his body stop altogether. He wasn't aware of the perfectly sharpened dagger until the back of his tunic was warm and wet. The hero let out out a small gasp of air as the knife whistled near his pointed ear; sticking into the wall. His breath got faster, a train in his ears as his vision faded out. 

Vio awoke in the same position, in darkness with red eyes. This time, they did not go away. They stayed on his form seeming to pierce right through him. These eyes were different. These eyes were rounder; more alert. The blonde spoke raspy, attempting to find out what was going on. Only deafening silence met his ears. He tried to speak again, finding he had no voice, throat too parched and sore. The eyes seem to carry a kindness to them, the knife wielder's had not. It was as if they could not answer in words, only expressions. Vio wasn’t sure what they were attempting to convey. The red eyes blinked, and disappeared.

 

It felt like an eternity of sitting on the frigid ground until any semblance of light was created. Light purple flames lined the walls around him. Candles in expensive holders lined down a long endless corridor. Exposing the dripping cold stone around him, he took the opportunity to assess his condition. There wasn’t much left of his tunic: torn, marred and bloody. Vio wondered distantly if he should be feeling pain right now from all the marks on him. The flames went out quickly as they had come, replaced with slim orbs of ruby. These were not the same eyes as earlier. Sharp stiffness racked his bones. His body tensed as if sensing and expecting something. As the ruby eyes drew closer, he slid further away. Vio’s back met solid. A scream not of his own volition ripped out of his throat.

 

After awaking again, he found himself standing in the room with light. Near the promise of freedom. The hero stumbled forward, confused to where that thought came from. Vio couldn’t remember when he’d ran and fought for freedom in the light so vigorously. HIs bare feet beat on the tiles. He ran towards the endless lights. The candles were bright light purple. Illuminating a pathway. While lost in thought, he had also lost track of his surroundings. Only focusing forward. A harsh slam onto his shoulder rammed him into the hard wall. A candle rattled and fell down. It nearly caught the boy’s remaining gown on fire. The chopped blonde hair swayed as his head bounced on the stone. He let out a strained sound and looked up. He couldn’t see the perpetrator. Vio shuddered as a voice resonated behind his head. 

“Where are you going?” Sharp and deep, a voice through his head. It made him freeze up. Vio couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see. He screamed at his limbs to do something, anything. He was pulled up by his blonde hair. Something tight and burly fit over his pale neck as the last candle burnt out. It left them once again in obscurity.

 

This time the yell died out in his throat as he sat up in a soft large bed. He hadn’t made a sound in his sleep, as usual. Vio calmed his breaths, counting slowly. When it did not work, he curled up and  took deep breaths, until it did. His gaze met the clock on the wall, reading it was just past four in the morning. He hadn’t slept long. The blonde got up shakily, sneaking out of his room. In the main room, the warm fire is now cold ash. It left a bad taste in his mouth. Vio turned away quickly and shuffled downstairs. The blonde got into the kitchen easily, setting a kettle on some heat. He was by it drowsily. Vio hadn’t done this in ages; hoping he wouldn't be caught here. Red liked to check on things occasionally. The hero rubbed his eyes trying to block out the strange nightmare that ailed him. He jumped in his seat when said brother spoke next to him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” the soft voice was comforting. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The tiny man grinned sheepishly. “Could I have some tea too?”

“Of course.” Vio half expected his voice to come out raspy and defeated. It was just fine however. “I am making golden leaf, if that is alright?” Ever proper and polite. Red nodded happily. “So what keeps you up at this hour?” He is quick to keep the subject on his smaller companion. Red explains a short tale, of a silly dream he couldn’t get away from. Vio partially tunes him out, spacing out at the wall. He jumps again when the kettle whistles, giving him a flash back to the thrown knife. Red giggled, assuming he had just been sleepy.

They made the warm tea, the small hero’s much sweeter. It was peaceful enough to make Vio’s shoulders slacken. That is, until, a thought occurred to him. “Did anyone enter my room last night?” He prayed that the other would say yes. He aspired to hear the other claim that one of the others put him in bed, so wouldn’t fall into the fire. Or that he wouldn’t hurt himself in such a position.

“Not that I’m aware of.” Red shrugs indifferent. The blonde stiffens again. He remembered falling asleep near his fireplace, that he did not light. And he did not wrap himself in his blanket either. This disturbing thought left him silent and curious. There was no feasible way he could have also tucked himself into bed so neatly. Vio was certain he did not sleep walk, let alone put out a fire safely during rest. His companion got up and stretched and placed his empty teacup in the sink. “Goodnight Vio. I hope you sleep better.”   
“Thank you Red. Goodnight.” He didn’t look up from his cup. The reflection of his necklace shone in the flickering reflection. Vio got up, resolute and went back to his room. He lit another fire and picked up where he had left off in his book.

Downstairs, the tea sat getting cold as the candles flickered out a moment. When brightness returned, the whole cup was missing.


End file.
